hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nkechinyer/Brotherly Advice from a former Bureaucrat
Okay, so I checked HHW today for the first time in a few weeks this afternoon and HOLY QUACAMOLE! I don't know what caused that. Sassmaster calls it quits. Truly, I saw that most of y'all seemed to think HHW was dying, dying, dying... Okay, I'm going to be honest. I don't think that's the case. But since it seemed to have such a large impact, I'm going to go ahead and give a little advice. I know I may not be the right person, nor understand the full scope, and I'm at least currently an outsider. But, being a bureaucrat that managed to survive: *Two Mass Chaos events *Several bannings *The implementation of HHW's biggest rule *Several Aggressive Administrators *Dumb Trolls and Idiots to start with It seems to me that my advice may be some of the best that can be givin to everyone. Please, I'm not being forceful with anybody, I'm just going to try to provide advice to help y'all get through this. #First, on Sassmaster's retirement: Shouldn't have done that. You were perfectly fine as a Bureaucrat. HHW is filled with social people who obviously would've said something. Even if you're interest declines, you should try to stick around. You are one of the oldest HHW Users left in terms of Membership. I bet your advice is much welcomed on HHW. None the less, enjoy your retirement. #Next, on this so called "drama" involving SM: Seems like everyone thinks he's gone a little cuckoo in the past while or so. The SM I'm hearing about just isn't the same SM I knew. The New SM's whines about and spams "lag" constantly, seems to like drama, and isn't even neutral. I liked Neutral Swiss SM better. I'm not going to suggest demoting him or anything extreme, because that wouldn't be good right now. But, keep your eyes on him. #Third, on this "HHW is dying" stuff: Stop it. If HHW dies from this, it's because you will make it seem that way. During the first max exodus of Late September, things died for a few days. Then, action picked up as we got a few new users, resulting in a increase of activity again. The first exodus was viewed as a turning chapter. Just view it that way again, and you'll hardly notice anything happened when you start getting new users again. During the last chapter, Administrations changed. The Rules were sorted out. Clearly, the "structure" part in "Admin Guidelines" might be something we're mixing up. The reason chat seems to be "dead" a lot, I think, could be because of structure. People don't want to look at chat when it's being spammed, or at least I don't. As much as some of you may hate to admit it, maybe the spam rule posed a purpose. In my opinion, some rules you may want to enforce tighter, others you might want to disregard or let go of. Take this "dead" period, that should last another few days, to your advantage, and use it to take care of wiki maitenence you may need to do. Treat it like a chance to clean the slate. I'm leaving a list of suggestions below. List of Suggestions. Don't take this as being forceful, it's just my opinion. *Tighten up on your spamming rule. If the chat is known for being spammy, are they going to chat on it? Probably not. Make the chat known for actual discussion, not SM or someone else spamming. *Lighten up. Talk about what interests you. Just because it's a wiki about Hurricanes doesn't mean we have to talk about that the entire time. Talk about what the people in chat have in common. Whether it was your day, or your fantasy football team, or what you're watching on TV, find something interesting.\ *Get bold. It's exactly what I was trying to do during the 1st mass exodus. Get bold, do something people aren't expecting. A nice suggestion might be to do some general patchwork. Basically, find ways to encourage discussion, not narrow the ranges of topics that you can talk about. Remember, these are just suggestions. You don't have to follow them. I'm just trying to help. Category:Blog posts